Coming Up For Air
by FrackinAmazin
Summary: Carth cheats on Revan and she finds out. It tears her apart. Dustil and Mission come to help her, but will it be enough? Takes place 2 years after Revan returns to Carth after going to the Outer Rim. Also after Kotor 2. Rewrite of Falling Apart. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Revan was laying in the bed of the hotel she was renting on Telos. She was crying herself to sleep. Her whole world had come crashing down. Carth had drifted away form her since she had come back from the Outer Rim. He started leaving earlier and coming home later. Last night Revan couldn't take it anymore they finally had it out, he was cheating on her. She could feel her heart break into pieces. She spent the rest of that night gather her things by dawn she had left.

She was almost asleep when her comlink went off for the 23rd time that night. She knew who it was but she checked anyway. To her surprise it was Mission. She tried to sound as if she hadn't been crying but she failed at doing so.

"Hello?" She spoke softly.

"Hey Rev, it's me Dustil," Said the voice she was expecting to be Mission. Mission and Dustil were engaged and were living together a short distance away from where Revan had lived with Carth. Revan and Dustil had become close. She had come to love him as a son

"Oh," Even though Dustil meant by well calling, he was still the son of the man who broke her heart in two.

"I called to see if you were okay. I heard what happened between you and my father," Dustil spoke almost hesitantly.

Holding back tears she managed to choke out, "Oh," The tears however won the battle and she began sobbing once more.

Dustil was quiet for a moment and then quickly said "You don't need to be alone right now I'll come and get you. You can stay with Mission and I ," He hung up before she could protest. Dustil left a short note for Mission and then left for his father's house. When Dustil arrived at Carth's house, he pounded on the door with all his might. Carth groggily came to answer the door. Right when door opened and Carth stepped out Dustil punched him square in the jaw.

"What the hell were you thinking?! How could you do that to her?!" Dustil yelled angrily at his father. Rubbing his jaw, Carth said in a loud, angry, sleepy voice,

"Hey! Listen Dustil…"

"No, you listen she was the best thing that ever happened to you. She pulled you out of a pit that you had been stuck in since Telos was destroyed and mom died. She put me back on the right path. She gave you a reason to look past simple revenge. If you can disregard all of that then you don't deserve her. If It weren't for her I would be a Sith or even worse I would be dead, and you would still be on your hell bent revenge rampage. I came here to for two reasons one to punch you and two to tell you that you and stupid for doing this to her and she will probably never look at you again." And with Carth yelling after him Dustil left for Revan's hotel.

When he got there Mission had beat him there, it was midnight and she was trying to soothe Revan. Mission went and answered the door. Dustil smiled softly at her and kissed her on the cheek before walking past her to find Revan. He walked over to where Revan was laying sobbing softly. He spoke in a gentle voice.

"Come on Rev your coming back with Mission and me."

She tried to resist when he picked her up but then relaxed into Dustil's strong arms, sobbing softly on his shoulder. They brought her back to their house and tried to get her to sleep but she just laid there sobbing.

Weeks past with Carth frantically trying to get a hold of Revan, he resorted to coming to Dustil and Mission's place, but Dustil refused to let him see her. Revan hadn't eaten in weeks. Mission was trying to get her to eat something, but she wouldn't accept anything.

One night while Dustil and Mission were asleep, she snuck to the cantina. She was sitting at the bar drinking her pain away when the bartender tried to get her to stop drinking. Grudgingly she got up and stumbled out of the cantina.

Carth was taking a walk trying to sort out his thoughts. He had done this every night since Revan left. Revan caught sight of him and tried to run, but was too uncoordinated due to the alcohol. She slid to the ground, sobs shaking her whole body.

Carth ran over to her and crouched down beside her and she tried to push him away and scramble to her feet but she fell into Carth's waiting arms, pass out as she fell.

Carth picked her up noticing how light she felt. He started to worry about what she was doing to herself. He knew that she would never forgive him, but he was going to try. He debated taking her back to Dustil's place, but decided against it. He started walking toward the house in which a few mere weeks ago they had both lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Review and I'll love you forever! 3 This is now edited and everything, but it's not new….

Thoughts were racing through Carth's head. It seemed almost lucky that Revan had passed out. She was trembling in Carth's arms as he walked with her toward his house. He would call Dustil when he got there. Everything was a blur as he walked the familiar path that he had walked almost everyday since Revan had left him. The whole time he was walking, he was staring down at Revan. She had lost a lot of weight in the past two weeks. In the weeks Carth had been away from Revan, Carth too was messed up. He regretted everything. The only thing that was keeping him going was trying to get Revan back. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was sure as hell going to try. He reached the house and laid Revan on the couch. He unclipped his com-link and walked into the bedroom.

Dustil woke to his com-link going off. He stood quickly careful not wake Mission. As he rushed out to the living room, he noticed Revan was not on the couch. He knew something was up when it said his fathers name on the com-link.

"Where is she?" Dustil asked in a harsh voice.

Carth was taken aback by the coldness in his son's voice. "She was at the Cantina. She was drunk. I saw her stumble out. She saw me and tried to run, but fainted. I took her back here…..."

Dustil cut him off. "I'm coming to get her right now."

"No please just give me some time….."

"No! I am not letting you hurt her more than you already have."

"Dustil please just until I have a chance to talk to her."

"Fine, but if you hurt her I swear you'll have to deal with me and then I'll let Mission at you."

"Got it, bye."

Carth hung up and turned to walk into the living room. He rubbed his hands over his face and walked into the living room. As he entered, he saw Revan stand up a little puzzled. She stumbled and Carth caught her around the waist before she fell. Her eyes darkened when she saw Carth. She stared at him for a moment, before scrambling out of his grasp and spinning to face him, anger flashing in her beautiful eyes.

"Please before you say anything, hear me out." Carth begged quickly.

"No please just leave me alone." Revan sobbed avoiding Carth's gaze. "Just leave me alone and let me be miserable" She stepped backwards toward the down. Then she turned and ran out the door. It took Carth a few moments to realize what happened, but then he ran after her, catching her around her mid-section and pulling her down into the grass. He rolled over so that he was on top of her, his legs straddling her waist, his arms on the ground on either side of her. She struggled pounding his chest with her fists. She struggled until she ran out of energy. She remained tense and just stared up at him, sobbing. Carth looked into her eyes for the first time, and saw fear staring back at him. The look in her eyes shot straight to his heart.

The world around the two of them seemed to freeze. She relaxed slightly under his gaze. He leaned down and brushed his lips gently across hers, when she continued to just stare at him, he leaned down and deepened the kiss. He loosened his grip on her and coaxed her mouth open with his tongue. Letting some of his weight fall onto her, he traced the inside of her mouth. She rolled over so that she was on top of him. She moved her hands to his chest and breaking the kiss pushed herself up and ran away. Carth was dazed by being so close to her again. He did not realize what had happened at first. By the time he did, it was too late. Carth sighed, raked a hand through his hair, and lay back down in the grass. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Revan ran until she couldn't run anymore. She leaned up against the wall of a cantina. She sighed; resisting him was going to be harder than she thought. She stood there for a while, until a republic officer who seemed to be drunk stumbled out of the cantina. He looked her up and down, trying to remember who she was.

"You're the admiral's wife right?"

Startled by the voice Revan looked up and saw the man that was walking toward her. "Not anymore,"

"Oh well in that case let me buy you a drink," The officer said walking to her and slinking an arm around her waist trying to lead her into the Cantina.

"I'd rather not thanks…." She said trying to pull away.

"Come on sweetheart, I'll show you a real good time." The man said pulling her around into the alley behind the Cantina, and pushing her against the wall. His face was mere centimeters away from hers. Pressing her hands to his chest, she tried to push him away, but his hands were firmly holding her hips against the wall. He leaned down and kissed her hard. She tried to push him away, he pulled away glaring at her, about to slap her. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come.

"Get your hands of the lady." Revan sighed relived at hearing Atton's voice.

"What are you going to do about it?" The man said keeping his eyes on Revan.

"Kick your ass." At this, the man turned and saw Atton towering over him. The smirk that was plastered on his face quickly disappeared. Atton was at least twice his size. Revan breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here Atton?" Revan asked walking over to him to hug him.

"Saving your ass I guess." Atton said smiling down at her and laughing slightly.

Revan rolled her eyes and smiled looking up at him. "I can see that I mean what are you doing here on Telos."

"We all came to see you. I didn't think I would be seeing you so soon I was just headed to the cantina. How's everything going with Carth?"

Revan looked down at the mention Carth. Tears stung her eyes. She couldn't contain the tears. She tried to quickly wipe the tears off her cheeks but failed and Atton noticed them.

He stepped forward and folded her into a friendly hug. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder, tears falling down her cheeks. Atton pulled away slightly holding her by the shoulders looking into her eyes that were still filled with tears.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked softly.

"C-Carth….. he ch-cheated on me," She choked out avoiding looking into Atton's eyes. She looked up at Atton and saw anger flash in Atton's eyes.

"I swear I'll kick the old geezer's ass…" Atton fumed, his grip tightening on Revan's shoulders. She winced slightly and he looked down and saw the tight hold he had on her arms. He mumbled an apology and released her arms.

"Atton, no just please don't do anything stupid," she begged quietly. He looked into her eyes and saw the pleading look she was giving him.

"Fine just what are you doing at here anyway?" He asked suddenly realizing how late it was.

"Its been a very long night…..." She said looking down and shuffling her feet side to side.

"Well then tell me about it, while we walk over to the Ebon Hawk to see everyone. Well there all probably asleep but you can stay there tonight." Atton offered anxious to hear what happened.

"Alright I just have to call Dustil." Revan said a bit reluctantly. She reached down to grab her com-link, but found that it wasn't clipped to her belt. "Must've fallen off when…" She trailed off and looked up to see Atton look at her expectantly."…Never mind,"

"So when are you going to tell me what happened to you tonight?" Atton said sounding just a little bit annoyed.

She chose to ignore his comment. "Can I use your com-link?"

"No, not until you tell me what happened, and it's back on the Ebon Hawk anyway," Atton said, seemingly pleased with himself.

"Fine," She sighed in defeat. "I snuck out of Dustil's place and went the cantina. I was extremely drunk and left. i He i was out taking a walk. I tried to run but I was too drunk." They were beginning to walk to the Ebon Hawk. Walking along the empty streets as the sun began to rise.

"You got drunk without me?" Atton interrupted.

Revan ignored him and rolled her eyes. "He came over to me and I failed at pushing him away and then I passed out. The last thing I remember after that was waking up on his couch. I tried to run out the door but I couldn't focus enough to use the force to make me go faster. He ran after me and pinned me in the grass. He leaned down and kissed me and…"

"He kissed you! I swear I will kill that guy!" Atton practically yelled.

"Atton just let me finish! I kissed him back so that I….." She didn't finish because Atton interrupted her again.

"You kissed him back!" He said sounding confused.

"Will you stop interrupting me? I kissed him back to get him to loosen his hold on me; I rolled over so that I was on top of him and pushed myself up so I could run. He didn't follow me. Then that creep came and kissed me and then you came." Revan finished they were almost to the Ebon Hawk. "I must have lost my com-link when he pinned me,"

Atton looked at her sympathetically, noticing the bags under her eyes. He smiled at her and then laughed, unclipping his comlink from his belt. "I had it all the time. By the way, when was the last time you ate anything. Force, you like your dead,"

"I don't even know how long it's been…." She said looking down sheepishly, chewing on her lower lip. She looked back up and Atton was giving her a look that clearly asked what she'd been doing to herself.

"Well you're eating something when we get to the Ebon Hawk." Atton said shaking his head at her. "And your showering to you smell like a bantha," He said scrunching his face up playfully.

She poked him the ribs and laughed, "I guess I haven't showered in a while either,"

"Hey that hurt!" He said laughing and rubbing the spot where she had poked him. They walked up the ramp to the Ebon Hawk. Things on the Ebon Hawk hadn't changed much since Revan was on it last. She thought of all the memories of the hunt for the Star Forge. Back when Carth really loved her. She had to laugh at the irony of those being better times than these. She quickly shook those thoughts away though.

"Steal some of Kalen's clothes her stuff is just through there. Then go shower. I'll find something to eat," Atton said rolling his eyes at her and smiling.

Revan started to turn away, but then turned back and smiled at Atton. "Atton," He turned from what he was doing to look at her. Noticing just how distraught she looked. Her eyes were dead. Her face was thin and pale. Her clothes seemed to hang off her. She was a mess.

"Hmm?" Atton asked smiling at her. She smiled a genuine smile.

"Thank you," She said turning around to go find clothes. She walked toward where Atton had indicated that Kalen slept. She wasn't surprised to find that it was the same quarters that she had slept in. She crept into the room, quietly searching for some simple clothes. This wasn't hard considering Kalen, unlike her, was quite neat. She found a pair of Jedi robes and crept back out of the room, heading for the refresher.


End file.
